1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a switching apparatus and a test apparatus.
2. Related Art
A test apparatus supplies a device under test with a test signal and acquires a response signal output from the device under test in response to the test signal. The test apparatus compares the value of the response signal to an expected value to judge pass/fail of the device under test. Such a test apparatus includes a switching apparatus that turns ON/OFF a path between the device under test and a driver that outputs the test signal.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H11-326458    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H11-326459
When an irregular voltage from the device under test occurs during testing, the test apparatus must forcibly turn OFF the switching apparatus to protect the circuits in the test apparatus. A conventional test apparatus may measure the voltage of a connection pin connected to the device under test using an AD converter, and use a processor to turn OFF the switching apparatus based on the measurement result. With this method, however, it is necessary to provide a plurality of AD converters corresponding to the pins of the test apparatus, thereby increasing the circuit size.